happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Divine Intervention
Divine Intervention (Pt. 1) is the first Flash game Jim Bonacci made. It was released on October 23rd, 2003 on many websites including Newgrounds, Kongregate, and TJF. Divine Intervention is the only game other than Happy Wheels on Total Jerkface that Jim Bonacci has made so far. Gameplay The player is a priest in a small city that is being haunted by demons. He has been chosen by the Lord to get rid of them. First, a little possessed boy will charge at the priest, but by shooting it 3 times quickly enough, he will die and the priest can proceed. Then, a little possessed girl holding a sai in each hand will run up towards him and attempt to stab him, but same with the boy, shooting it 3 times will kill her. Afterwards, a possessed man will walk towards the priest and try to rip his arm off (or, if the arm got shot off, knock the priest down and crush his head). Shooting the man's torso or head 10 times or shooting both of his legs off with the shotgun (acquired later on) will kill him. Next, a friendly boy, possibly an alter server, is waving his hand and holding an uzi will say "Hey, over here! Look what I found! It can help you." When the priest walks up to him, he will automatically grab the gun. The player can actually choose to shoot him, but if done so, a huge "X" will flash and a buzzer will sound, telling the player that they should have not done that. However, this does not affect the story in any way. In the next section, there will be a girl, a man, and a boy waiting for the priest. Walking close enough will make them spawn. After getting past them, there will be a new enemy, there is a circle with a rotating pentagram in it. When the priest walks close enough to it, an evil priest will appear. When he points at forward, he will use his laser attack that can be dodged by ducking. When he points at the ground, he will launch a "star" that will land and skim across the ground, which can be avoided by jumping over it. To kill the evil priest, the good priest must shoot off his shield, then shoot his body or head until he falls on his back. Next, there is another friendly boy who looks exactly like the boy who offered the priest the uzi. He is holding a shotgun and waving his hand. He will say the same quote he did when he found the uzi. However, a girl will run up to the priest and try to stab him if he walks too close. The third section includes a man, a boy, and a girl. Even more boys and girls will spawn. Another evil priest will appear and do the same attacks he did in the last section. The fourth section includes another man and the same boy and girl. Another evil priest will show up, but this will also make the boy appear unexpectedly. Afterwards, there is a trash can. When the priest walks up to it, a possessed old man will throw the lid and scream "DIIIIIIEEEEE oh my god.". If the priest doesn't duck under it, it will slice his head off. It is optional to shoot or kill the old man as he won't attack the priest after throwing the lid, but his head is shot 3 times with the shotgun, he will somehow say "YOU SHOT ME RIGHT IN THE MOUTH!". Another boy and girl will spawn. In the last section, a pink demon boss, nicknamed Pink Fag, will fly down to the ground. He will do one of the 4 attacks against the priest (not counting the one where he grabs him and chomps his head off if he walks too close to him). Pink Fag will either spit out a red hopping blob that must be jumped over, breathe fire that must be ducked under, fly for a bit and swoop down to grab the priest (which can be avoided by ducking), or point at the priest, which causes lightning to strike on the priest's head regardless where he is (to avoid it, the priest must shoot his head before that happens). When Pink Fag is attacking (except for when he is swooping down at the priest), the priest must shoot his head with the shotgun. After shooting him in the head 5 times, Pink Fag's head will completely explode, therefore killing him. The priest then travels down to the subway where he finds a demon girl eating a dead body. She looks at the "camera", then she notices the priest, then the game then ends with, "To Be Continued?" meaning that it is unknown if Jim will create a second part. Reception Divine Intervention received generally positive reception. Most players praised the point-and-shoot mechanic, the fairly challenging difficulty, and the amount of gore. However, some players felt that the game was too short and/or too difficult even on the easiest difficulty. The game was a major hit in the Flash-gaming world. It currently has over 6,900,000 plays on Newgrounds. It also inspired many people to make their own games. Trivia *One misconception is that some users believe that the Pink Demon (shown above), is the same character as the Total Jerkface Monster, which it is not. *The very start of the game is known to be very difficult to beat, because the little boy demon runs very quickly and the player, without enabling the "Have All Weapons" cheat, is only limited to the pistol, making it difficult to kill. This was due to the game running at a slightly lower frame rate when it was initially made. *Excluding the evil priest and the pink demon, the man has two attacks in which when his right arm is amputated, it will headbutt the player, and leaps on it, stomping the priest/player's head, and the common in which rips the priest's left arm and throw it at his chest/heart. *The priest's mouth seems to change whenever he is about to be killed (excluding instant death attacks). *The old man makes an appearance in Happy Wheels, where he is known as Wheelchair Guy. *At the end of the game, clicking on Joe Bonacci or Mike Magill will play a sound. Clicking on Joe Bonacci plays the voice clip the friendly boy says when shooting him, while clicking on Mike Magill plays a sound that seems to sound like a sick person. *When you shoot the old man's head until it explodes, he will somehow talk even though he has no mouth after losing his head. *Jim changes the Happy Wheels banner, but never the Divine Intervention banner. *The game was updated to run from 24fps to 30fps and uses a slightly different font for text. *Because of the frame rate change, the friendly boy doesn't talk in sync anymore. *The light poles on the subway railing entrance resemble pokeballs from Pokemon. Glitches *The priest can be cloned after he has been killed. This occurs commonly when encountering the evil priest along with the other queues of demons (specifically in which the good priest is killed by a demon while the evil priest is about to perform its laser attack) *The priest can stay in the air after he has died. By jumping when an evil priest is about to do his laser attack, the good priest will stay in the air while dying. With the pink demon, right before he does his lightning attack, jumping will cause the priest to stay in the air after he has died. *Although very hard to perform while alive, if Pink Fag's shield is shot repeatedly enough while he's still descending to the ground, he will be slanted to the ground. An easier way is to perform this is to wait for the red blob that Pink Fag spits out to kill the priest and rapidly shooting his shield while still dying. *If the priest dies from Pink Fag's fire breath attack while still jumping and moving, you will die while still moving in that direction. *Once you kill the altar boy as soon as he enters the screen, there's a small change that he will still wave his hand and his signature phrase. Gallery Divine Intervention Background.png|The entire background of the game. DI Menu Screen.png|The main menu. Divine Intervention Priest.svg|The Priest. Divine Intervention Boy.svg|Child that looks similar to Irresponsible Dad's son. Divine Intervention Girl.svg|The demon girl with knives. Divine Intervention Man.svg|The man that resembles Segway Guy. Divine Intervention Christian Boy.svg|The Christian boy who hands you a gun he's found. Divine Intervention Demon Priest.svg|The Demonic Priest. Wheelchair Guy Character with Trash Can.svg|A character that looks like Wheelchair Guy. WheelchairGuyOriginsNowPlaying.PNG|Divine Intervention. Demon.png|The Pink Demon. Final scene divine intervention.png|The final scene. DI Priest Pointing Gun.PNG|"The day of reckoning is at hand." Category:Divine Intervention Category:Jim Bonacci Category:Total Jerkface Category:Game Development Category:Flash Games created by Jim Category:Wheelchair Guy Category:Real Life References Category:Games Category:Fancy Force Category:Features of TJF